


Let's go to the Mall

by asherly89



Series: Baby Boy [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Play, Build A Bear, Fluff, Little!TK, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shopping, baby boy!tk, daddy!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: TK and Carlos go shopping at the mall. TK wants a bear from Build a Bear. daddy!Carlos and little!TK
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Baby Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929256
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Let's go to the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the baby boy series. I would suggest reading part 1 to understand the dynamic in this story, but this can be read without. Again this is non-sexual age play and always will be.

As the weeks went on, so did the relationship. Some days Carlos could tell when TK needed a break from being an adult, and others TK would come over already halfway to being in little headspace. Carlos never told him no when TK needed time to be little. It was fluid as well. TK could be little one moment and the next be an adult. He’d go to sleep an adult and wake in little headspace or vice versa. Carlos of course sometimes needed the detraction of being in charge and helping and he’d let TK know, and TK would let him.

When they went out of the 126, TK never slipped into little headspace, but still let Carlos take care of him. He’d stick close unless someone, usually Marjan or Paul, would get him to the dance floor and he’s two step with them for a song or two before looking over at Carlos and wondering back over to cuddle close. Carlos would kiss the side of his head and ask if he was having fun. And TK would nod, but say “I want to dance with you, _papi_.”

Carlos’ eyes would grow dark and he’d take another swig of his beer before setting it down on the table and grabbing TK’s hand pulling him to the dance floor.

Now on a quiet, Tuesday, when neither had anywhere to be they wound up at the mall. TK wanted to get some new shoes and a hoodie for the cooler weather and Carlos decided to tag along since he wasn’t one to turn down a shopping trip.

Shoes were easy to get, but the hoodie was a whole different kind of beast. They had been to the usual, cheaper places like Old Navy and Forever 21, but nothing was calling to TK. They roamed around to Cotton On, but nothing is grabbing TK’s eye.

They ended up in Dillard’s, which was the best options. It was cheaper than Macy’s and had a wide selection of jackets to choose from.

TK had a stack over his arm and when he went into the dressing room he modeled each one for Carlos, who approved some and said others didn’t go well with TK’s complexion. TK had three left by the time they were done and he was having a hard time deciding which one to get.

“I don’t know,” TK says holding up a purple hoodie. It was plain, but comfy when he tried it on. But purple wasn’t something he wore every day.

The red one was nice and the sleeves were fitted so it wasn’t bulky and the blue was soft and the hood just a tad too big, but it made him feel safe.

“Get all three,” Carlos says, “It’s not like you don’t have the money.”

TK sighs, “I know but I already have a few others at home and I can’t come home with three more. My dad already makes fun of me for having so many and never wearing them. I usually just wear the Austin PD one you let me borrow.”

“And you never returned,” Carlos teases.

“I like it,” TK protests, “It reminds me of you.”

Carlos’ heart may melt at that, and gives him some ideas about making TK wear his clothes more often, but he shakes those thoughts out of his head and goes back to the task at hand. He moved closer to TK so only he could hear him whisper, “Do you want, papi, to help you choose?”

TK’s body sagged and he looked up at Carlos with hopeful eyes, “Please, papi, I...I don’t know.”

Carlos gives him a small smile and picks up the blue one, “I liked this one. It was a little big but it made you look so cute.”

TK’s eyes light up and he grabs the hoodie from Carlos’ hand, “T-thank you, papi. You always know what to do!”

Carlos smiles at his boy, “That’s what papi does. Always there to help when my little boy needs it.”

TK looks around and sees no one is watching them or anywhere close to them before giving Carlos a quick kiss, “Thank you.”

And just like that he’s back to being an adult.

They grab lunch at the food court where moms and their kids are having a rest and a place to eat before continuing their shopping. TK got a pizza while Carlos opted for a burger and shake.

While they eat TK’s eye keeps wandering over to a store behind Carlos and Carlos can’t tell if TK sees something he wants or someone he knows. It’s not like they know many people outside of those they work with.

“What’s caught your eye, baby?” Carlos asks, turning to see what’s behind him. There’s a Lego store and near it a Build a Bear. Carlos knows little TK loves Legos so he turns back to his boyfriend and asks, “Does my little boy want to go to the Lego store? You have been a good boy lately and I think you deserve to be a little spoiled.”

TK blushes but shakes his head. He looks down to pick at his pizza.

“No legos? I’m shocked,” Carlos presses on. The only other place TK could be looking at was the brightly lit Build a Bear. Carlos had only been once when his high school girlfriend had dragged him in so she could make a bear that dressed like him. He had given it away to his niece when they broke up.

“If not legos, then Build a Bear? Would you like to go in and make your own stuffed animal?” Carlos asks.

TK looks up from his pizza, his cheeks even more red, but his eyes light up at the suggestion, “Please, papi, please,” he squeals.

Carlos smiles at him, “Finish your lunch and after we go wash our hands we can go.”

* * *

TK’s excitement at going into Build a Bear grows the closer they get. Carlos can tell he’s trying not to go into little headspace, but isn’t successful.

Carlos puts a hand on his back to calm him, “Hey, TK, take a deep breath for papi...that’s it. There you go let it out slowly...good, so good baby.”

TK calms some and looks to Carlos for more.

“If you’re comfortable, there’s no one else here, so you can drop if you need to. I’ll be right there with you. Whatever you need, okay?” Carlos tells him.

TK nods, “Thank you, papi.”

Carlos kisses the side of his head, “I’ve got you, little one.”

TK hands his bags over to Carlos so he has both hands available to make his bear. Walking into the store, the workers are walking around putting things away or chatting with one another. One of the workers walks over to greet them, “Hi! Welcome to Build a Bear, my name’s Courtney.”

“Hi Courtney,” Carlos replies.

“What are you two looking for today?” Courtney asks.

“A bear,” TK says, not looking at her, but at all the bins with bears and other animals inside.

“Well you’ve come to the right place! We have a lot of great ones, as well as some Pokemon and Poppy and Branch from Trolls. Are you making this bear for someone special?” Courtney asks.

“It’s for me,” TK answers. He touches one of the empty bears before putting it back.

“That’s great! Well if you have any questions I’ll be happy to help!” Courtney says.

“Thank you,” Carlos replies.

TK looks around more, while Carlos wanders over to the sounds. Carlos checks to make sure TK isn’t looking and he waves over Courtney.

“It says you can add your own sound,” Carlos says.

“Yes you can! Just use this screen right here and it’ll take you through each step. Then once it’s PAWfect you can finish it up and we’ll sew it in.”

“Thank you.”

Carlos quickly figures out the “record your voice” and looks behind him to make sure TK isn’t coming over before recording his own voice and listening back to it. It sounds good on the first attempt and he keeps it. The little sound box finishes being made and when it’s ready Carlos grabs it and presses it to make sure it sounds right. He smiles when his voice comes through and he turns around to see TK over at the stuffing station with Courtney.

“I have something to add,” Carlos says, handing the sound box over to the girl.

TK looks up at him, “What is it?” 

“Just a little surprise, you can hear it later,” Carlos says. Trying to convey to TK that it was not to be pressed before they were alone again.

“Where would you like to place the sound box?” Courtney asks.

“His hand is fine,” TK replies.

Courtney stuffs the plastic inside and feels around to make sure it’s in the proper position before adding more stuffing to the half stuffed bear. She has TK rub the heart of the bear, shake it, and kiss it before adding it into his bear and sewing it up.

“Already! You can go groom and style your bear now, TK,” Courtney says and hands the bear back to the man.

He hugs it to his body and thanks her.

Carlos follows behind and watches as TK uses the brushes in the fake tub to brush and fluff his bear. TK takes great care in it and it makes Carlos smile, “You really like your bear don’t you?”

TK nods, “He’s perfect.”

Next TK walks around the store to pick up clothes. There’s some sets, and some single pieces. He looks at the firefighter uniform, but doesn’t like it. The police officer one is too former and doesn’t look like what Carlos wears so he doesn’t like it either.

The single items are all laid out and he finds a dark green hoodie with a tiger wearing sunglasses on it. He picks up and moves on to find his bear some pants. There’s not much of a selection so he goes for the basic jeans.

“Your bear looks very cute, just like you,” Carlos comments and watches as the blush appears on TK’s cheeks.

They finish up by getting the birth certificate where TK names his bear, Carlito. And Carlos doesn’t know if he’s more amused or happy to see that TK named his bear after him. They pay and thank Courtney for her help. TK holds onto his box tightly, not wanting to let it go.

“When we get in the car you can play the sound in Carlito’s paw,” Carlos comments as they walk through the mall and back to parking.

“I want to know what it says,” TK comments and tries to stick his fingers through the little window of the box to press at the paw.

“Not yet. It’s too loud to hear it,” Carlos says back.

TK huffs, “But I wanna...”

“When we get back to the car and maybe before you take your nap,” Carlos comments.

“Naps are for babies!” TK exclaims.

Carlos looks over at TK, “Is my little boy being naughty? Naughty little boys have to take a nap.”

“I’m not!” TK protests, “I promise, I’m good!”

Carlos pulls TK towards him and holds him close, “You’re my good boy, but even good boys need naps. So when we get home, you have to at least try.”

TK sniffs, “I don’t wanna.”

“Just five minutes when we get home and if you don’t fall asleep, you can play with your toys quietly while papi reads for work,” Carlos quietly whispers into his ear.

TK relaxes, “Can I have Carlito with me?” 

“Carlito can take a nap with you,” Carlos replies.

* * *

When they get home, Carlos gently pushes a sleepy TK to the bedroom, his bear never made it out of its box so he hadn’t heard what Carlos had put into the sound box.

“Five minutes then I can come out?” TK asks.

“Five minutes. I’ll set an alarm on my phone.”

Tk nods, but he’s already closing his eyes and snuggling into the bed. Carlos notices that TK didn’t take his bear out of the box so he carefully pulls the bear out and places it close to TK. TK’s arm moves to pull the bear close.

Carlos presses the paw and his voice comes out, “I love you, my sweet baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://shameless-aquarius.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See what TK made at Build a Bear: [bear](https://www.buildabear.com/timeless-teddy/026518.html?cgid=stuffed-animals-shop-by-category-teddy-bears) and [shirt](https://www.buildabear.com/cool-tiger-hoodie/027822.html)


End file.
